


Algo por qué vivir

by Jackiesaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiesaku/pseuds/Jackiesaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean y Marco, una historia que sólo puede terminar de una manera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo por qué vivir

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito a pedido de una amiga para su revista Mint Holic que tenía como temática de esos días a Shingeki   
> Historia con Jean y Marco de protagonistas, advierto que es triste Espero les guste n.n  
> Agradezco a mi amiga Limiko por ser mi beta en esta historia, te quiero!

Me despierto por los rayos del sol que se cuelan entre la cortina, aún tengo sueño pero sé que debo irme preparando para el arduo día que me espera. Voy al comedor donde voy saludando  a mis compañeros de armas, Eren hablando con Armin y Mikasa, Sasha comiendo sus tan adoradas patatas y Annie en una esquina del comedor sin decir nada con cara de pocos amigos.

Salgo fuera de las instalaciones y reconozco ese árbol donde tantas veces nos sentamos a conversar de cosas tan triviales que podrían aburrir a cualquiera que nos escuche mas no a nosotros, sé que hay una conexión fuerte que nos une pero no sé cómo describirlo. Me recuesto en el árbol y cierro los ojos por un instante, en eso me llamas por mi nombre “Jean… ¡Jean!” abro los ojos y te veo sonreírme… no sabes cómo me gusta esa sonrisa, me gustaría siempre verte feliz a mi lado… ¿a mi lado?

 

  * ¿Qué pasa Marco?
  * Ya vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento, no me gustaría que te regañen por quedarte dormido aquí
  * Oh entiendo, gracias…vamos



 

El campo de entrenamiento es espacioso, lo suficiente para aguardar a varios escuadrones sin problemas. Como de costumbre, nuestro capitán Rivaille nos da un discurso sobre lo que implica estar acá y nuestro deber hacia la humanidad, es muy duro con sus palabras pero sabemos que todo lo hace para que no haya más pérdidas durante el ataque de los titanes así que entrenábamos lo más arduo posible, aprendiendo las maniobras aéreas y luego en pareja entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo; aquí siempre me juntaba con Marco, no sabría explicar el por qué pero cuando entrenamos juntos me doy cuenta que sacamos todo nuestro potencial y podemos aprender mucho mejor.

 El entrenamiento sigue hasta muy pasada la tarde y luego me voy a bañar. Salgo del baño y veo que es de noche, me hubiese gustado poder conversar más rato con Marco pero ya no lo encuentro, capaz ha ido ya a dormir. Voy caminando por los pasillos y siento que alguien coge mi mano y me mete en un cuarto vacío.

 

  * ¿¡Qué demo…!?- no puedo decir nada más porque siento unos labios que se presionan sobre los míos. No logro ver quién es pero es una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, una mezcla de duda y ¿placer? ¿cómo puedo sentir placer cuando un desconocido me está besando? Forcejeo para poder librarme de esos brazos que no se por qué se me hacen familiares y al poder separarme y ver quién es sólo puedo sorprenderme... frente a mí se encontraba Marco con sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltando más sus pecas y temblando ligeramente. Agacha la cabeza no dejándome ver sus ojos
  * ¡Perdóname Jean! No quería asustarte pero te vi y sentí el impulso de ir a abrazarte y mi cuerpo actuó solo y te he besado, ¡De veras lo siento! Si decides no volver a hablar conmigo lo entenderé, debe ser repugnante para ti lo que acaba de suceder y no es para menos… Adiós- y rápidamente gira saliendo de la habitación. Lo único que alcanzo a oír son sus pasos alejándose y mi mente no puede más que pensar ¿acaso estaba llorando al irse?
  * .. – Ha hablado tan rápido que no he podido entender todo lo que decía sólo que yo pensaba que eso era repugnante… me quedo parado, aturdido en el mismo lugar hasta luego de un rato reacciono y voy a mi habitación a dormir o por lo menos intentar hacerlo.



 

No entiendo lo que está pasando, Marco y yo siempre hemos sido grandes amigos inseparables desde que tengo memoria y siempre hemos confiado uno en el otro para cualquier cosa, incluso cuando sufrí por el amor de Mikasa estuvo ahí para reconfortarme y me hizo ver que en realidad lo que sentía sólo era por mi fastidio hacia Eren en ese momento (que ahora ya he arreglado). Di por sentado que Marco siempre estaría a mi lado pase lo que pase, pero ahora ya no sé cómo será de ahora en adelante, ese beso siendo sincero me gustó y no puedo explicar bien lo que me pasa. Ya veremos cómo será mañana, lo buscaré y esta vez quiero escucharlo correctamente.

 

Me despierta el sonido de unas sirenas y rápidamente me pongo mi equipo de combate, salgo para encontrar que todos se están reuniendo en el patio principal y el capitán Rivaille nos informa que se han divisado un grupo de titanes fuera de la muralla en una actitud muy sospechosa y que debemos de salir afuera de las murallas e ir a atacar antes que sea demasiado tarde. Trato de buscar a Marco con la mirada y no lo encuentro lo que me causa una gran preocupación ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasar justo el día después de ese incidente? Necesito hablarle y poder entender esto que estoy sintiendo, pero tendrá que esperar, ahora debo concentrarme en eliminar a los titanes para el pueblo pueda seguir viviendo una vida “tranquila”

El ataque es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos, al inicio habíamos contado unos 6 titanes alrededor de la muralla pero rápidamente se habían multiplicado y ahora nos encontrábamos enfrentando a unos 30 titanes por no decir más. La pelea estaba algo dispareja, es cierto que nosotros éramos más pero muchos se habían rendido por la presión psicológica y otros al ver esto se habían descuidado y caído presa de los titanes, no podemos darnos el lujo de desconcentrarnos un error nos puede costar la vida. Veo a lo lejos que Eren está atacando en su forma titán y en otro lado a Mikasa quien mata a los titanes como si fueran los muñecos que usamos en el entrenamiento, me siento algo tranquilo al ver esto pero sigo preguntándome Marco ¿dónde estás? Sé que ha sido asignado como líder de uno de los escuadrones en dirección opuesta a donde estoy y que es por eso que no lo puedo divisar, pero no sé por qué tengo una punzada de incertidumbre que no puedo dejar ir. Con mi grupo logramos eliminar una gran parte de los titanes que amenazaban nuestro lado y en eso escucho que los que andan en la otra dirección están teniendo problemas para detenerlos. Mi sentido de alarma se dispara, aprovecho un descuido para poder escabullirme hacia donde debería estar el escuadrón de Marco y lo que encuentro no me gusta para nada.

Como he dicho antes siempre he dado por sentado que Marco estará ahí para mí, incluso cuando seamos adultos y luego ancianos siempre he creído que Marco sería una constante en mi vida. Ahora lo único que puedo ver es un futuro incierto y borroso al notar cómo los jóvenes del escuadrón de Marco se encuentran tirados en la tierra, algunos comidos a la mitad y otros simplemente inmóviles incapaces de reaccionar ante lo que han visto. Me acerco a uno de ellos y le pregunto por su líder de escuadrón, pero no puede responderme pues no sabe dónde está. Corro por toda el área tratando de encontrarlo y esa punzada se va haciendo más fuerte y dolorosa, llego a una zona de arboles y escucho algunos gritos. Corro en esa dirección y veo a Marco saltando de árbol en árbol junto a unos 2 chicos de su escuadrón y un titán de unos 13 metros acechándolos, veo cómo Marco les da unas instrucciones a los chicos quienes rápidamente desaparecen dejando solo a Marco quien es alcanzado fácilmente por el titán y en cuestión de segundos salen los jóvenes  detrás del titán y le hacen los cortes que tanto nos han enseñado en la academia logrando derrotarlo. Me dije que ya había pasado el peligro y traté de alcanzarlo pero esa punzada se hizo más fuerte y cuando me acerqué lo único que logré fue tirarlo bajo uno de los arboles

 

  * ¿Jean qué crees que haces?
  * Yo… lo siento Marco… es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto y no quiero dejar las cosas así
  * Es normal que te sientas así, en cualquier momento puede pasar cualquier cosa, yo he perdido a muchos bajo mi cargo y debo de cuidar a los poco que me quedan, no te preocupes por mí anda con tu escuadrón y luego hablaremos con calma pues son muchas cosas las que te quiero decir
  * O…k está bien, por favor cuídate que también quiero decirte varias cosas



 

Dicho esto me alejo de Marco y estaba por irme cuando un estruendo nos paraliza, no sabemos de dónde viene pero empezamos a saltar para ir con los demás escuadrones. Al salir del bosque vemos que ha aparecido un titán excéntrico de gran altura y cada pisada genera un temblor en la tierra. Veo a Marco con sus subordinados dirigiéndose a un escuadrón cercano y me hace una seña que entiendo como “no te preocupes vete con los tuyos”, asiento y corro hacia el otro extremo de la muralla donde están los míos. Me dicen que Eren ya ha agotado su poder de titán por hoy y se lo han llevado y que Mikasa está en camino junto al capitán Rivaille para matar a este titán, la verdad nadie quiere acercarse a él porque no sabemos de qué manera nos podría atacar y lo entiendo. Terminamos con los pocos que quedaban mientras los “pro” se encargan del especial, en eso viene un joven y nos dice que ya todo ha terminado, pero que un escuadrón trató de atacar al titán especial que estaba por atacar unas cabañas y fueron totalmente exterminados. En ese momento la punzada que tenía se vuelve un fuerte pitido en mi cerebro, y suena cada vez más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte…

 

Me levanto de mi cama con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, siempre en este día tengo el mismo sueño o más bien pesadilla. Salgo al baño, me cambio, bajo a desayunar y ahora hay nuevos rostros que me saludan. Salgo del comedor y voy al patio donde veo de nuevo ese árbol, me recuesto y cierro los ojos esperando que vengas y me despiertes como siempre solías hacerlo… pero nadie viene… y ya nunca vendrás a despertarme como antes y nunca podremos hablar sobre ese beso que despertó tantas cosas en mí y nunca podré decirte lo que sentí y lo que sigo sintiendo por ti. Me quedo un buen rato recostado y tarareo esta canción, una que todos los años en ese día fatídico le canto al viento para que te transmita mis sentimientos

There's a space in the world

(Hay un lugar en el mundo)

Where you used to be

(donde solías estar)

And it will never never never be filled

(que nunca nunca nunca sera llenado)

When death called your name

(cuando la muerte te llamó)

And it took you from me

(y te sacó de mi lado)

You should never never never believe

(tú nunca nunca nunca creerías)

That I could I go on alone

(que seguiría solitario)

'Cause now that you are gone

(por que ahora que no estás)

I've got nothing but the rain

(no tengo nada más que la lluvia)

And I've got nothing but the grey

(y no tengo nada más que lo gris)

I've got nothing but the same old memories that we made

(no tengo nada más que las viejas memorias que hicimos)

And there's nothing I can do

(y no hay nada que pueda hacer)

To keep my hold on you

(para seguir abrazándote)

And nothing will ever take your place

(y nada podrá tomar tu lugar)

And nothing will be the same again

(y nada sera lo mismo de Nuevo)


End file.
